Dying Twice
by TacoReaper
Summary: Yusuke has conquered many foes over his short years, and now he has to fight the Wizarding World's greatest villain: his father. 5th Year. Original idea by Vandalization.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a response to Vandalization's __Morior Iterum__ fanfiction challenge since they've left the story up for adoption._

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Adult language and situations!_

**Chapter One: Lost and Found**

_**:::June 20, 1994, Hogwarts (End of Harry's Third Year):::**_

A breeze blew through the empty grounds of Hogwarts, devoid of any students or teachers wandering the halls, moving to and from classes as the summer holiday had taken full effect and even the teachers themselves had taken a leave of absence from the castle walls, save for Argus Filch, Sybil Trelawney, and Rubeus Hagrid who all called the ancient school their de facto "home" and place residence. Now even they had retired to their own respective rooms (and hut) as they took their own free time to rest from the stress of this school year.

The other inhabitant of the castle was not so content to retire for this summer night, and neither did his loyal phoenix.

Albus Dumbledore was participating in a ritual that he had performed whenever he was able annually for the past eighteen years. He stood in the middle of his room, his blue eyes no longer twinkling and furrowed in concentration as he held his wand level to the ground and proceeded to cast his own unique twist of a spell that was often limited in its uses unless a dedicated and innovative witch or wizard utilized it correctly. He was one such example of a wizard.

This particular spell in question was none other than the Locator Charm.

Over the years since he had spent his career at Hogwarts, both as a Professor and as Headmaster, many things had occurred that plagued his mind with guilt as well as a growing desire to make things right. Two incidents concerning the fate of Hogwarts students in particular had remained firmly in his mind. One of these incidents concerned the death of poor Myrtle with the first opening of the Chamber of Secrets. The second incident was…

The abrupt and unsolved disappearance of student Atsuko Urameshi.

It had occurred just as the Christmas holidays had started on December 20th when the 4th Year student had promptly vanished off the face of the earth. Though she had been well-known throughout the school by that time, all but her close friends had forgotten the rambunctious and high-spirited Japanese woman, remembering her especially on her birthday: August 15 (1960).

Her parents had moved back to Britain right after the incident was reported to find their daughter without any backup.

This led to her father, half-blood Daichi Urameshi, and her mother, half-blood Aya Urameshi, having an unfortunate encounter with none other than Voldemort himself. Due to him thinking slightly more of them since neither of them were fully Muggle-born, he gave them his usual ultimatum: join me or die.

Needless to say, they did not survive, though they did put up one hell of a fight.

She had been given up for dead a year after her disappearance, which brought him to the charm he was performing right now.

He cared greatly about the welfare of his students, and not knowing what happened to her, even if she actually was dead, plagued his mind. He performed this charm often on the off chance that it would finally reveal her ultimate fate, though he had not often gave his full attention to it during the harshest year of the War. In light of the revelation of Sirius Black's innocence (though not known to the rest of the Wizarding World) he had almost decided to not perform the charm this time. In the end, he decided that it wouldn't do any good to do nothing for the moment.

With such thoughts on his mind, it was no surprise that he had nearly tripped over himself when the charm made a successful detection, as well as an approximate location.

_**:::Tokyo, Japan:::**_

A familiar female figure walked down the streets of her neighborhood, eager to get back to her house and have a little personal drink & party time while her son was busy hanging out with the rest of his friends at Genkai's temple. She had felt a pang of hurt when she heard that she hadn't been invited to stay overnight but it subsided when Yūsuke pointed out that they were going to be discussing things that had gone right and wrong in the Makai as well as some of the more…_intimate_ details of their own personal experiences during that time. Atsuko, upon hearing these reasons, accepted their request and gave Yūsuke a hug (something she'd been doing much more frequently since his "death") and made her way back to her apartment.

She thought that a small amount of drinking couldn't hurt much right now, even though she still worried about her son especially when she dreamt of…

Shuddering, she forced back those memories and tried to focus more on the bottle of bourbon waiting for her. Her brown hair whipped around in the air as she made a sharp turn to face the apartment complex where she lived.

She knew it would be a bit of a pigsty when she got there, but messiness was just a curse she had never broken and just decided to live with it to the fullest.

As the final step was finally conquered and the desired floor reached, she turned to the right and moved to her apartment for a little alone time.

Then she caught sight of the fact that her apartment lights were on and the door was slightly ajar.

Standing completely still, she then moved as quietly as possible to the door with her fists clenched and ready to pound the intruder.

She finally reached the door and with little hesitation threw it wide open to catch the unwelcome guest off-guard and to toss them out on their ass at the same time.

Instead, she found her breath taken away as she looked at bright blue eyes that were just as surprised as her own, along with the same flowing silver beard and brightly-colored robes she remembered from school.

"…Atsuko."

There was only one response she could make to this highly unexpected appearance of her old Headmaster.

"…Holy shit."

_I forgot to put the wards up._

_**:::Break:::**_

Albus kept his focus on the student-turned-woman as she made her way back to the small table with a pitcher of tea and two small cups. Her hair and eyes had stayed the same shades of brown, and there was still energy sparking in her adult eyes. Yet he could see that there was pain and tribulation in her gaze, something that he never wanted to see in any child's or adult's eyes. He did confirm what she already knew about the end of the first war, as well as the news that had come to light in the past few years.

She set the tea down and placed herself in the chair opposite him and quickly picked up her own cup and poured the steamy liquid in. There was no sugar or cream to offer; she had never liked putting that stuff in her tea.

Taking a long sip while Albus left his tea untouched, Atsuko started the conversation again.

"It's good to know that some things haven't changed, Albus. Your robes are still capable of putting any neon lights to shame."

"Please, Miss Urameshi, this is serious. What happened to you? What made you leave so suddenly and all the way back to Japan?"

She pulled her eyes away from his robes and held his gaze with a resolute stare that still shined with her Gryffindor bravery.

"You mean to say you never managed to figure it out? You're the Headmaster; you would notice that something powerful had managed to stay present in the castle for a short time and left, leaving one of your students raped."

He sighed and suddenly looked very much like his age.

"I cannot express how sorry I am, Atsuko. That power managed to stay inside the walls for a few hours and left as quickly as it came before I was made aware and able to do anything. It still doesn't explain why you disappeared like that, why you never showed up to contact anybody."

"…It's a mother's duty to love their child, no matter how they were conceived or who the father was. I took on that job, Albus, to protect my child from anyone who wants to hurt him, Light or Dark, just for being born. I'd be as good of a mother as possible, no matter what happened…"

"You mean that you were actually…"

"Pregnant? Yes; I figured it out two weeks before the Christmas holiday. He was born just a month shy of my 15th birthday on July 11th, 1975. He's a strong boy, even if a bit reckless…"

She grabbed one of her pictures of Yūsuke and gave it to Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"He's fifteen in that. And he definitely doesn't enjoy cameras."

He could see that from the disgruntled expression on the youth in the frame. He greatly resembled his mother, aside from some traits in his black hair, eyes a shade or two darker than Atsuko's, and a slightly broader body frame than hers that gave hints to his _paternity_.

He sighed, feeling the weight of his years again as he made eye-contact with Atsuko once more.

"Is he a danger?"

Her mouth upturned into a bitter smile.

"You really mean 'is he a psychopath like daddy dearest'? He's very independent and short-tempered, but everyone's dangerous in their own way, Albus; even you."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with his friends, outside the city in a house where they **won't hear this conversation.**"

"Does Voldemort…"

"His rape victims are usually killed when he's done with them, so I'm pretty sure the answers 'no' to knowing he has a son."

"Very well, Atsuko; please take care of yourself."

"Likewise."

When he left, she let out a resigned and relieved breath, taking comfort in the small fact that her Occlumency was able to keep facts away from Albus about what Yūsuke has actually been doing since he was fourteen.

_**:::1995, Grimmauld Place – After the trial:::**_

Harry Potter had experienced a very stressful summer.

Between being kept in the dark about everything concerning Voldemort, Dumbledore avoiding him, the dementors attacking him and the Ministry trying to portray him as a lunatic, that joke of a trial they threw at him, and cleaning up an incredibly filthy house had left him quite sleepy and he was now attempting to nap a little bit so he'd actually feel rested for a change.

Unfortunately, a certain red-haired bringer of bad news promptly decided to shatter his attempt at a nap.

Ron Weasley, in his own blunt fashion, shook poor Harry's shoulders and made his eyes flutter open again. "Harry! Harry, wake up! You won't believe what just happened!"

Putting on his glasses and forcing back the urge to break his best friend's nose, Harry fixed him with a stare that said he'd better have a very damn good reason for interrupting his sleep.

"What is it?" he said in a disgruntled tone.

"Dumbledore has asked everyone in the house to come down for a meeting!"

That perked the green-eyed boy right up and he fixed a confused look on his face.

"What?! But they never want us to know about any Order meetings…"

"Well they decided to change their minds today! Come on, Hermione's already down there and we sure don't want to miss this!"

Following Ron's excited footsteps, Harry felt rather suspicious about the whole thing and those feelings grew when they entered the meeting room.

As both boys sat next to Hermione Harry noted that almost everyone had gathered at the table. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and (to their disappointment) Snape had already taken their seats while others like Moody, Lupin, and Tonks were making their way to their seats as well.

After the rest of the Weasley family had taken their seats, Dumbledore swept into the room and took his seat at the head of the table. As everyone quieted down, Dumbledore let the silence hang for a few more seconds and then began to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, there is a matter that I wish to disclose that will soon affect everyone in this house."

Everyone in the room suddenly tensed at the possible implications of what he might talk about and how it would include the children as well.

"I have known this for some time now but recent events have shown that I can no longer keep it secret. That being said, Atsuko Urameshi was found alive on June 20th, 1994."

Sirius, Remus and Snape suddenly froze while Flitwick and McGonagall wore shocked expressions on their faces. Everyone else was clueless to the importance of that statement.

Dumbledore turned his head to make eye contact with everyone save Harry (to his hurt).

"For those who don't know, Atsuko Urameshi was a Gryffindor student who vanished abruptly in the middle of her 4th year. Unfortunately," he paused to take a deep breath to prepare himself for the news he was going to reveal.

"Before that day, a powerful magic infiltrated the castle for a few hours and left. It's been made known to me that it was one of Voldemort's," cue almost-unanimous flinch "_sexual_ pursuits, and Miss Atsuko was the victim."

Continuing through everyone's appalled faces; he let loose the final straw.

"She became pregnant as a result and left for Japan to raise her son away from the rest of the Wizarding World."

A long, rather heavy silence settled amongst the other inhabitants in the room at the revelation not only at the crime itself but the fact that Voldemort actually had a son.

That silence was shattered when Severus slammed down his hands on the table and fixed his most fierce glare at the Headmaster.

"Exactly when were you going to tell us that Atsuko was alive?! That she been raped by the Dark Lord and had a child because of it?!"

Harry and the others looked at the Potions professor with shock at how emotional this news had made him. Surprisingly, Hermione was the one to make the leap with a reckless question.

"Was she a friend of yours, sir?"

Before his glare could be shifted to her, Remus interjected into the conversation.

"She was everyone's friend back in Hogwarts. It was a bit impossible to not like her."

Somewhat mollified by the intervention, both Snape and Hermione settled back into their chairs though Snape was still obviously angry.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore and asked one of the questions on everyone's mind with emotion on his face as well and in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Why are you just telling us this now, Headmaster?"

He bowed his head acknowledging Sirius's question and moment of tact.

"Because with Voldemort," more flinches "on the rise again, there's a good chance for Atsuko and her son to be put at risk. I have asked her to come over to our headquarters for conversation and safety. She should be arriving here by Floo Travel…"

They then heard a great whooshing sound and then a thump from downstairs.

"…now."

The next thing they heard proved that it was, in fact, Atsuko Urameshi who had come through the fireplace.

"I FUCKING HATE FLOO TRAVEL!"

_**Fin**_

**Here are some things you should know. One: Atsuko knowing Occlumency will be explained later, as will the reactions to the news of her being alive. Two: this follows the plot of the manga, not the anime, so Atsuko does know about Yūsuke's supernatural activities and there's no crappy Shizuru-Sakyo romance. Three: Kurama will not be a redhead. I'm keeping Kuwabara's anime coloring and Atsuko's anime coloring but I've never been a fan of redhead Kurama so he's keeping his manga black hair. Four: just because this is rated M doesn't mean there will be sex. Sorry about that. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Adult language and situations!_

**Chapter Two: My Son**

Atsuko fell to the ground with a loud curse as she rubbed her smarting bottom and rubbed her still-dizzy head.

_How the fuck does Albus manage to land on his feet with Floo?_

She glared at the fireplace…

Only to discover that the duffel bag she had brought along was wedged in the top after the inter-fireplace travel.

Growling, she went over to the fireplace and began to tug on the bag with all her might. It might have helped if she had remembered to use her old wand but she was too irritable to think that clearly. After a few meager tries, she placed both feet on the fireplace wall and gave one mighty tug.

The bag came free, but she ended up propelling herself to the lumpy couch behind her, knocking it over and making another mess.

After that, true to the Urameshi way, she began to curse vehemently, alternating between Japanese and English for every few words that would definitely not be suitable for the ears of schoolchildren.

She managed to untangle herself and sit upright on the floor just before the door opened and a pile of people came in with their eyes on the newcomer, with Dumbledore in the lead.

Feeling their gazes on her, Atsuko looked right back at them with them with a flat stare.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

_**:::Break:::**_

Upon hearing the crash and rather loud cursing, everyone at the table stood up at the same and headed downstairs with Dumbledore at the front. Mrs. Weasley would have halted her children, Hermione, and Harry from following them but the sudden noise and rush to the lower level had temporarily deafened those instincts while they all moved in a group.

Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore in order to know where they were going and managed to find themselves in front of the door with the most noise emanating from it. Just as the Headmaster laid his hands on the doorknob the noise stopped and they all entered single-file into the room, which was fortunately large enough to accommodate all of the members and students together.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to squeeze their way through with the rest of the teenagers to get a better view of their new house guest.

Harry's eyes landed on the newcomer and he couldn't help the flush that ran through his cheeks.

The woman sitting on the floor was rather pretty with brown hair falling past her shoulders and large brown eyes. Her clothing was Muggle and modest, but the snug long-sleeved shirt and tight jeans left little imagination to the woman's curves. To his side, Hermione had just elbowed Ron to stop him from staring and the expressions on the twins' faces suggested that they were holding back wolf-whistles.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Atsuko tucked her legs in and pushed herself off the ground into a standing position as she took in the crowd that had just entered the room. She took in the various adults amongst the group, including her old Charms and Transfiguration professors, as well as a curious gathering of teens with four of them redheads and another with bushy brown hair.

The last one was the spitting image of James looking at her with eyes the exact same shape and color as Lily's.

Before her gaze lingered too long, she caught sight of three familiar figures two decades older than she remembered, but men she nevertheless recognized on sight.

Remus smiled and stepped forward, giving her a short bow in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Atsuko. You've managed to grow up quite well."

Giving a mock-affronted glare, she folded her arms in front of her and leaned forward.

"Growing up?! I'll have you know that I'm still quite the party animal, nothing like you stuffy adults!"

A wide grin stretching across his face, Remus shook his head softly in reminiscence. Atsuko had often been the life of the party whenever one was held in the Gryffindor common room or in any particular room in the castle; and she had achieved that status by her 2nd year!

His grin softening into a smile, he decided "to hell with it" and gave the brunette a fierce bear hug.

"Hey…Remus? I still…kinda need to…breathe…"

Letting go of her, he kept his hands on her shoulders and gave her a stern stare.

"If you ever pull something like this again…"

"I know, I know, your wrath shall be swift and terrible, I get it."

Smiling again, he let go of her shoulders to allow Sirius some room to give her a hug of his own.

"I second Remus; don't pull that again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Snape's hands briefly clenching at the sight of the hugs and quickly unclenching. Before he could make a mental note of it, the hug between Sirius and Atsuko ended, and then she turned to the last male of the three, squealed and gave him a bear hug as well.

"Sev!"

Taken aback by the sudden affection shown for their most hated professor, the Golden Trio exchanged shocked glances with each other and looked back at the spectacle as one. They also noted with some surprise that while he certainly wasn't smiling, Snape's expression wasn't nearly as harsh as it usually was and his right hand was resting on her shoulder.

"Didn't you just express the human need to breathe?"

Ending the hug, Atsuko gave a pout with mock hurt.

"You always were the party-pooper, Sev."

A ghost of a grin graced his features.

Looking around the room again, Atsuko caught sight of Harry and his friends again. She made her way over to the group and stared Harry in the eyes.

"So you're Harry? You're Lily's son?"

He nodded tentatively in return.

She looked around at the rest of the teenagers and gave a mischievous grin.

"So you're the group who's been causing so much trouble for the professors. Albus told me as much."

Flushing with pride (the twins) and embarrassment (everyone else) they tried to give their best indignant looks that were cut off short by her sudden chuckling. She waved her hand dismissively while grinning widely.

"I was a big pain in the ass too when I was your age. Same thing went for the Marauders and Sev," she stated while giving said Marauders and Potions Master a knowing look, making all three men look slightly embarrassed in turn. Her expression then turned slightly wistful and proud.

"Yūsuke was the same, and still kind of is, the charming little brat." Her eyes then suddenly widened and she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Shit! I forgot to tell him I was leaving on an errand! What the hell is he gonna think of this?! Shit, shit, shit!"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned awkwardly tense at the mention of her son enough that no one reprimanded her on her language. Despite their lack of knowledge on any part of the boy's personality, the mention of Voldemort's son gave them a feeling of apprehension at what sort of person Yūsuke might be like.

"You still haven't mentioned any of this to your son?"

She gave the offending Headmaster a stern glare in response.

"It didn't occur to me to tell him 'Hey son, I'm really a witch with magic, I was raped and you were the result', now did it?"

With everyone looking rather uncomfortable at the brash outburst, Dumbledore plowed on with an apologetic tone.

"Still, Atsuko, with Voldemort on the rise again, the possibility of learning he has a son could put both of you in grave danger. Besides, you shouldn't have to hide this truth from him for so long."

Personally, Harry thought this was rather rich coming from Dumbledore but kept his mouth shut while everyone looked at Atsuko for her decision.

Part of her reluctance was tied to worrying about how her son's self-worth would be like knowing that he was a child born of rape and not a one-night-stand like everyone else in the neighborhood assumed. Another part worried about whether or not he would be hurt or angered by her keeping such a secret from him. The last (and admittedly more likely) worry she had was that he could end up leveling half of the Wizarding World with his demonic fury.

Still, responsibility along with the respect and affection she had for her son compelled her to make the obvious decision.

Making eye contact with everyone in the room, she narrowed her eyes while allowing her shoulders to relax.

"I'll bring him here only if he agrees to it, and he has to be given the choice back in Japan. I'm not going to yank him all the way over to England and then tell him the whole story here, you got that?"

Standing there for a few contemplative seconds, Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled.

"Very well, then. When do you wish to return?"

"Tomorrow; I'm too damned tired right now to bring you all back tonight, especially given the time zone difference."

Hermione opened her mouth most likely to inquire about the time difference but Ron quickly reacted by stepping slightly on her toes. She turned an affronted glare at him, but got the message and kept her silence.

Their new house guest turned her head towards the door.

"If I remember my math correctly, with the time difference it should be about dinnertime, right?"

Perking up at the mention of food, the teenagers shifted slightly in eagerness.

Albus gave a wide smile. "Of course; a nice meal would do us all some good."

The rest of the group moved eagerly to the dining room where Mrs. Weasley had the foresight to prepare and place the food before the meeting had begun. As they made their way to sit down, Ginny gave a small sound of revulsion when he met the sight of Mundungus's smelly pipe resting on one of the table's corners.

"Ooh, that man!"

With a quick flick of her wand Molly banished the pipe from sight and turned to apologize to their guest.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear…"

Atsuko merely waved her hand and smiled amusedly.

"Trust me; I've smelt worse things before. That reminds me…"

She cupped her chin with her left hand.

"Yūsuke forgot to take his pack of cigarettes with him. He's got to stop leaving that stuff lying on my floor."

"He smokes?!"

She turned to look at Molly and Hermione, both of whom had spoken and looked quite shocked at the information.

"So?"

Hermione sputtered. "But that's really bad for his health!"

The young mother smirked knowingly.

"Even if I tried to stop him he wouldn't listen. When he's determined to do or keep something, there's nothing that'll keep him away from it."

Everyone else couldn't help but wonder why exactly she looked so proud of that fact.

Atsuko alone knew that something like smoking would have absolutely no effect on her son's health.

Hermione, however, continued voicing her opinion.

"Wouldn't he suffer from short breath, yellowing teeth, bagging eyes…?"

"Naw, it's never happened to me and it's certainly never affected his looks. See?"

She said this as she pulled out her old photo of Yūsuke to show what she meant. Everyone gave the picture an examining stare, though some more discretely than others, as though to determine exactly what kind of person he was by how comfortable he was by being photographed.

Despite not being very menacing in the non-magical picture, they were still unconvinced as a whole and settled for tucking in to more of Molly's cooking as well as watching Atsuko trying to adjust to silverware again after being in Japan with chopsticks for so long.

_**:::Break:::**_

The next day proved to be slightly troublesome at first.

Harry and the others tried their best to listen in on what plans the adults were having concerning the trip to Japan but they were constantly shooed away by Mrs. Weasley and tripped up by various trap spells that Atsuko had set up just in case and for the hell of it.

Meanwhile, a steady argument was now coming to a close concerning the trip. More specifically, the question of who was accompanying Atsuko back to Japan.

After a few steady minutes, as well as a short argument between Sirius and Snape that was cut short by Atsuko slapping the back of their heads, they had finally agreed on the travel group consisting of: Dumbledore, Moody, Snape, McGonagall, and Remus. Atsuko briefly pondered on whether or not she should warn them about Yūsuke's dislike of authority but internally snorted and decided it would be funnier to let things pan out for themselves.

Actually getting their travel set up was the hard part since Dumbledore's name was still mud with the Ministry so it required quite a bit of cunning on their parts to manage a trip such as this without attracting any unwanted attention.

The look of Alastor Moody of all people acting unnoticeable tugged on everyone's mouth.

After the great rush of wind and heat had subsided, they found themselves in Tokyo with all of the city traffic surrounding them.

It was a very good thing they had managed to wear some form of Muggle clothing beforehand.

Yūsuke's own home was still a ways away so Dumbledore decided riding the public bus would be a marvelous way of reaching their destination.

The only ones there who had ridden a Muggle bus before (Atsuko, Dumbledore and Snape) had to guide the others onto the machine and still looked uncomfortable whilst riding.

They finally managed to get off and then made their way to the apartment on foot from thereon out. When they did reach the front door, they noticed a note attached to the front with a message in an untidy script.

Taking the message off the door, Atsuko quickly read it and gave a low groan.

"Is something the matter, Miss Urameshi?"

She turned to Professor McGonagall, sighed and then translated the message on the note.

_I'm at ba-san's place._

Confused by the abrupt message, they looked to Atsuko for elaboration.

"What's so bad about him being at 'ba-san's place'?" Moody said with a suspicious growl.

Giving a deep sigh, she turned around and said "Because Genkai lives on the very outskirts of the city."

No one disagreed with her dissatisfaction then given that they themselves had felt cramped on the public bus, and taking a trip to the edge of the city didn't sound very comfortable.

Remus, ever the level-headed one, spoke up with an important question.

"How will we know which road she lives on?"

"There's a forest on the edge of the city and she lives in a temple deep in it on a hill."

Exchanging some glances in the group, Remus spoke up again.

"How will you know which pathway is hers?"

She gave a smirk any trickster worth their salt would be proud of.

"How good are all of you at climbing stairs?"

_**Fin**_

**The relations Atsuko has with Remus, Sirius, and Severus will be explained later, so just be patient. In response to ****darkryubaby****'s review, your source may be more reliable than mine, but according to the Yu Yu Hakusho wikia Kurama's (human form) hair is black in the manga and his uniform is blue, which is way, way better than the anime pink/magenta/whatever it was. The fated conversation will be next. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_In response to __Bloodie Indy__, I've used my search engine just for Kurama's manga hair color and it's always been mentioned to be black. Everyone has their own color tastes and I respect that, so you're free to mentally replace the black hair with red hair. I'm introducing the Japanese characters with their family names last because it's easier for the British wizards in the story to understand._

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Adult language and situations!_

**Chapter Three: Explaining the Past**

Severus Snape felt like he was going to die.

_Is this the 500__th__ step? Is it the 700__th__ step?_

_How many bloody steps are there?!_

Being a teacher in Hogwarts came with the challenge of navigating through the enormous castle with its numerous stairways, so they had built up a certain resistance to climbing long and winding staircases.

This was a bit beyond that; hell, even Dumbledore was faltering a little!

Atsuko, on the other hand, walked up the stairs like she did so every day. They continued with their upward trek while pondering how the hell anyone could get used to braving a pathway like this on a regular basis.

As they finally managed to make it to the top of the hill, they made their way to the large wooden door and watched as Atsuko knocked firmly on the door a couple of times.

After a brief pause, they watched as the door opened slightly enough for an eye to peer out at them and then was opened fully to reveal a rather pretty young woman with chin-length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Atsuko, it's good to see you! We were getting worried when we didn't hear from you this morning!"

Atsuko gave a wide grin as she hugged the younger woman in greeting. "I didn't know that you'd be here, Keiko! Did you come to give my son a little _company_?"

Keiko gave a mock-frown while a light blush dusted her cheeks as she put her hands on her hips.

"I wish, but that idiot decided to hold a little party with everyone and I got stuck with being their supervisor. Even Koenma got roped into it."

She then noticed the odd group of people standing behind her mother-in-law listening in with the translation pendants around their necks.

"Who are they?"

Atsuko's facial expression became uncomfortable.

"Listen, Keiko…"

"What the hell has been brought to my doorstep this time?"

Everyone's head turned at the sudden noise to look at the speaker. The speaker in question was a short elderly woman with graying pink hair and piercing eyes.

Looking over the newcomers, she focused her attention on her dimwit student's mother.

"This isn't a gay bar, you know."

McGonagall sputtered with indignation while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Why exactly would you think that, Miss…?"

"Genkai," she replied while looking pointedly at his rather vibrant purple suit as though the reasoning was rather obvious.

_What are wizards doing here?_ She thought this as she caught Atsuko's discomfort. _I see, so that's what she's been hiding._

"Well, all of you'd better come in. I don't need a bunch of old people loitering around my front door. People will think this is a retirement home."

Following the old master through the courtyard, they passed a large room where the door was suddenly opened and two more young ladies came through the entrance.

One of them was tall with honey-brown hair falling past her shoulders with sharp brown eyes and a cigarette in her mouth.

The other one also had free hair falling past her shoulders though it was a curious mint-green color and her wide red eyes were soft and kind.

Turning their heads, they caught sight of the guests which prompted a bow from the shorter female and a nod from the taller one.

"Genkai-san, may we ask who your guests are?" asked the girl with green hair.

Said woman nodded her head towards the wizards.

"These are some friends of Atsuko's, apparently."

Bowing again, she spoke "It's nice to meet you all. I am Yukina."

The tall brunette spoke up as well. "I'm Shizuru Kuwabara. Who are you?"

Giving a sweeping bow, the Headmaster continued to eye-twinkle.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, young ladies," he spoke, unaware that one of them was almost as old as he was, "and these are my companions: Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, and Severus Snape. We're here simply to discuss a few matters with Atsuko and her son."

Befuddled by their unusual names, both women became interested at the mention of their resident Reikai Tantei. Genkai gave them a look and interjected into the conversation.

"We'll discuss this when we meet up with the dimwit. I'm pretty sure they're all still making a mess in the last room."

She continued walking while Shizuru and Yukina decided to follow her. The wizards and witch looked ready to protest, asking for privacy, when Atsuko gave them all a hard look that all but shouted that not including her son's friends was an unacceptable option. Resigning themselves to her obvious wishes, they continued making their way down the corridors, making sure to keep their eyes on Genkai so they knew where they'd be going to finally meet Voldemort's son face to face.

_**:::Break:::**_

"I can't believe you managed to actually pass all of your tests for this year! This is fucking weird!"

"Aw, shut up, Urameshi, I got a lot of help from Kurama for studying anyway. You're the one who dropped out anyway!"

"When it comes to common sense, both of you fools drop well below the ground."

"Screw you, Hiei!"

Kurama and Koenma simply stood off to the side chuckling and sighing respectively while drinking their own share of sake.

Even after six whole years of supernatural adventures the gang as a whole hadn't changed very much. Naturally Kurama (as Shuichi Minamino), Yūsuke and Kuwabara had aged properly looking like the 20-year-olds and 22-year-old that they were supposed to while Hiei hadn't changed at all from his style to his choice of garb, though his face held more maturity and weight than it used to.

Koenma had undergone the most changes since taking the mantle of Reikai's king. His adult form was now his default state, the "Jr." tattoo was no longer on his forehead, and his Mafūken now resided on his finger in the form of an ornate blue ring. He had to make changes to his appearance if he was to be taken seriously.

Needless to say, his former Reikai Tantei team still didn't take him seriously very well.

It was a factor that made them his friends, though it didn't stop him from teasing them in turn.

"Now gentlemen, there's no need to act like battle-junkies here…oh, who am I kidding, of course you always act like that."

The three males turned a glare towards Koenma while Kurama hid his mouth behind his hand.

Any further squabbles where cut off when Koenma and Hiei suddenly turned their heads towards the door, with Hiei's Jagan glowing briefly.

"Koenma? Hiei? What's up?"

All of them tensed at the sudden shift in mood while Koenma's unique spiritual sense and Hiei's Jagan telepathy picked up a new and foreign energy source.

Hiei glanced over at everyone else. "Magic-users."

"About five of them are making their way here." Koenma said.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly at the news while Yūsuke and Kuwabara still felt out of the loop.

"Uh, anyone wanna fill us in…?"

Kurama turned and gave quick details.

"They're humans capable of wielding magic energy that seclude themselves from the rest of human society. They're more commonly known as witches and wizards. That there are any of them in this specific area…"

"Suggests that something has gone really wrong." Koenma finished up.

Being the de facto junior Spirit Judge had put him into contact with countless magic-users over the centuries and he could practically feel one energy signature that was more potent than the rest of them.

Yūsuke and Kuwabara tensed their muscles as well and the demon heir spoke up.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

Ever the clever kitsune, Kurama gave quick directions.

"Try to act like you know nothing and that you're clueless about their presence here."

"Isn't that their natural state?"

Giving a quick glare to the Jaganshi, the two delinquents managed to relax their bodies in time for knocks on the door to be heard, prompting Kurama to make his way to the door to open it for their unexpected magical guests.

_**:::Break:::**_

Dumbledore, Snape and the others couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that they felt about soon meeting the son of their most wicked foe. A few seconds after the door knocks, they saw the door slide open along with the youth who opened it.

The young woman at the door had rich black hair falling to the middle of her back with dark eyes and casual clothes outlining a lean and graceful figure. Her eyes roamed about the newcomers with some surprise and interest, though the wizards couldn't help but feel an unexplainable twinge of dread when those eyes fell on them. Those eyes fell down to meet the old master's stare.

"Genkai-san, may I ask who your new guests are?"

"Hmph," Genkai snorted as she made eye contact. "Apparently they're 'old friends' of the dimwit's mother who are interested in a _private talk_ with him."

'She' nodded her head in understanding. "Well, he's just inside, I'm sure there's no trouble with – "

"Is everything still intact in that room?"

Kurama responded with a face of pure innocence in kind to her hard stare.

"Do you really think we'd be so careless with your belongings, Genkai-san?"

She shook her head tiredly. "Typical male response…"

The shock the wizards and witch felt at the man's identity must have shown on their face because Genkai suddenly grinned and Kurama's lips pulled into a small smirk.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time this has happened. Why don't you all come in and meet everybody?"

The androgynous young man made his way back inside with Genkai and the other women while the magic-users paused briefly and then followed them through the sliding door.

The room was rather spacious with some tasteful furniture lining the floor, though there were, in fact, a few pieces that looked rather banged up and turned upside down. Their attention stayed there for a mere second before turning towards the other males occupying the room who were much more interesting to observe.

Next to the man called Shuichi was a short solemn man with gravity-defying black hair with black clothes and a black coat with a white wrapping around his head. Next was a rather tall young man with red hair pulled into a pompadour with a long face and beady brown eyes. A handsome youth with short brown hair and golden-brown eyes stood across from them, and next to him was the one they had come to see.

His overall style hadn't changed much from the picture they had of him; his black hair was slicked back and his clothes were casual, though his lean frame was clearly muscular even if it was covered. His eyes defined him as they shone with a fierce will that was tinged with suspicion at these new unfamiliar faces. The other occupants of the room quickly undertook the same expression at the sight of the foreign group.

Taking a step ahead of Dumbledore, Snape foolishly asked "Are you the boy named - ?"

"In this country it's considered good manners to give out your names first before asking others to do the same."

They turned their heads to look at Hiei as he delivered that cutting line.

Remus stepped up with an apologetic look on his face.

"Our apologies, we're just a little rushed from our journey here. My name's Remus Lupin."

Moody, McGonagall and Snape gave their names quickly with the youngest having some asperity in his reply.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I am Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Kurama gave a short bow while Koenma nodded and the other three stayed still.

Beset by some curiosity, Albus and Severus attempted some light Legilimency to ascertain what they may be feeling.

They then stumbled into an unexpected wall, unaware of the fire demon's brief smirk.

Shaking themselves slightly, they refocused themselves just as the introductions of the Japanese men began.

Kurama gave another polite bow. "I am Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Hiei muttered a short "Hiei Jaganshi" while still focusing his glare on them.

Koenma stood briefly and gave a short bow. "I am Koenma Kaiō."

The tallest of the five grumbled slightly before nodding and replying with "Kazuma Kuwabara."

Yūsuke simply stayed still while keeping them all in his line of sight.

"Yūsuke Urameshi; but you know that already, don't you?"

Dumbledore pondered briefly on how it was obvious with the way he and the others were focusing on him along with the fact that they had his mother in tow.

He gestured awkwardly. "Maybe we should speak somewhere more privately?"

"Like hell. If you've got something to say, you can say it in front of everyone else here."

McGonagall and Moody looked offended while Lupin and Snape were shocked. When they looked around, the rest of the inhabitants of the temple were looking rather defiant themselves. Dumbledore opened his mouth again to speak when he felt Atsuko grip his arm tightly. She looked up at him with a look that practically ordered him to accept the terms. He paused and then simply sighed and motioned for her to begin explaining.

She gripped her hands tightly while sitting down opposite of her son trying to string a passable sentence in her head.

"Mom? What's going on?"

She finally made eye contact with her son with eyes appealing for his cooperation and acceptance. He looked at her for a few brief seconds then caved.

"Aw man, this is another of life's pain-in-the-ass events, isn't it?"

Smiling briefly at her son's bluntness, she sighed and launched into her tale.

She began with the Wizarding World, with her family and how she grew up to the time she spent at Hogwarts, and then painfully explained the rape and her escape to Japan.

Yūsuke stared back with a blank gaze. While the other magic-users were disturbed by this lack of a reaction, everyone else in the room who knew him was wondering whether or not he was going to blow something up. As the explanation wrapped up, Atsuko looked on at her son while he inhaled deeply and then exhaled, looking back at the rest of the newcomers before looking at his mom again.

"Why is this being explained now?"

Dumbledore jumped in to put his own piece of info into the conversation.

"Because he has finally managed to become corporeal once more and is planning his new campaign to rebel and institute his own Dark reign over the Wizarding World. We came here to offer protection for you and Atsuko in the event that he realizes that he has a living 'heir', so to speak."

The ex-Tantei jabbed his thumb at the rest of his friends. "Does that go for them as well?"

Looking at said friends, the Headmaster gave a solemn nod. "Of course; we will do everything in our power to protect your friends as well."

Sighing in resignation, Yūsuke looked the old man dead in the eyes.

"What else would this 'protection detail' include for me?"

Atsuko winced. He was not going to like this part.

Dumbledore explained, and suffice to say, he definitely did not like this part.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?!"

_**Fin**_

**I screwed up again. At the end of the manga, Genkai has died (of natural causes) and left her entire estate to Yūsuke. Forgive me for this oversight and accept this alteration. Yōki and reiki are very different from magic so I figure that would give them some measure of protection from magical "telepathy" along with the protection of the Jagan's abilities. Jaganshi is Hiei's title which means "Evil Eye Master" so it's not actually his last name. Concerning Yukina's age, according to the Internet (which is totally 100% reliable) Hiei and Yukina are anywhere from 16 to 99 years old since 100 is supposedly the age where kōrime "puberty" fully takes place. Her post-manga appearance has her hair hanging freely down to her shoulders and (in my opinion) she looks more mature so I'm placing the age of the twins at over 100. Again, my own spin on what I interpret from canon. Oh, and Kaiō means "Realm King".**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Adult language and situations!_

**Chapter Four: Arrival at the "Noble" House of Black**

Albus Dumbledore liked to think that he went into this situation without any preconceived notions about what Yūsuke would be like as a man.

However, he was rather shocked to discover that the son of straight-O student Tom Riddle absolutely loathed the idea of going to school.

After listening to a colorful speech of defiance, he tried his best to show him the benefits of Hogwarts, such as how intricate and beautiful the various magic was like and how charming the castle could be. Needless to say, this sort of argument fell on deaf ears and he stood there with his head turned and arms folded.

Dumbledore was about to appeal to Atsuko for some aid in this matter when Keiko walked straight up to her husband, put her mouth to his ear and whispered something quickly. Only then did Yūsuke's stance relax and then he grudgingly accepted their invitation for a nine-years-late education in magic. The Headmaster was glad that Miss Keiko possessed such logic and calm in order to make him "see the light", so to speak.

In reality, she only knew one argument that would sway him and pointed out that magic provided many new ways to blow stuff up. He quickly changed his mind after that.

They then moved on to a much more important topic.

"What exactly are you going to do about my friends' safety, again?"

The Headmaster contemplated that for a few seconds then replied.

"We can take a few of your friends with us to our headquarters, but there's not enough room so we'll have the rest of them meet up with you at Diagon Alley for when we have to purchase your supplies for school."

Grumbling a little bit at the reminder, Yūsuke thought about it a little then moved over to the group and exchanged a few brief sentences before coming back and declaring that Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei would be accompanying him (big surprise). Granted Hiei didn't look entirely comfortable with the idea but the argument of being able to irritate wizards with little fuss swayed him over.

But before any more talk could be made, the Tōshin heir grabbed the collar of a certain nervous god and pulled him into the next room to chew him out (figuratively) in the Makai-tongue.

"**When the fuck were you going to tell me about this?! The fact that my mom got raped by a first-class psycho magician who's also a Hitler-wannabe?! Weren't you the one who said that you looked up my parents and said they were both human?!"**

Looking increasingly more awkward as the tirade washed over him, Koenma made a nervous reply.

"**Well he is human!"**

Flat stare.

"…**Sort of…a little…look, he was human during the first decades, and your demonic heritage is on your mother's side, so it didn't seem too relevant!"**

Gathering up his courage, Koenma returned Yūsuke's stare with his own.

"**Besides, if I had told you earlier, what exactly would you have done?"**

His face twisted in anger, he tried his best to come up with a scathing response that would prove his ex-boss and friend wrong, but he couldn't come up with anything other than his understandable fury and desire for vengeance.

Taking another deep breath, he looked back at the god who had a question on his mouth.

"**So you're actually going to go through with this?"**

Yūsuke shrugged and replied.

"**Might as well. It could be fun; it'd also give me an opportunity to find that bastard and rip out his organs one by one…"**

"**No! You shouldn't even think of it! They're already leery of you simply because you're his son and doing that would confirm their notions about your character! Not to mention the mess about the prophecy…"**

"…**Prophecy? You're getting pissy about this because of a damn prophecy?"**

Wincing, the god ploughed on.

"**Reikai always keeps track of prophecies; they're really tricky things to deal with concerning any of the three worlds!"**

"**What's so special about it?"**

"**It concerns Harry Potter…"**

"**That kid k****aa-san talked about?"**

"**Yes, him; it's prophesized that Harry or Voldemort will ****die at the hands of the other and the first half of that prophecy has already been fulfilled!"**

He took another breath and continued.

"**If you kill him instead, who knows what will happen! Maybe nothing but the Fates can be finicky about this and you don't need any more trouble."**

Watching as his friend's face fell in frustration, Koenma flinched briefly and then sighed.

"**Look, I'll look into it and see what I can come up with, and if it turns out I've got a lot of work waiting for me, I'll send Botan in my place to fill you in, okay?"**

"**What if you're not busy?"**

"**Well, she'll invite herself along for the ride anyway, won't she?"**

Nodding his head briefly in agreement, Yūsuke stood still for a moment then made his way back out to the main room while saying **"Make sure you leave some room for me to beat people up!"**

Koenma sighed again. This was going to be one troublesome year.

_**:::Break:::**_

The next day saw the start of their new journey as the plans for their trip were finally being put into effect. After squabbling a little, they finally came up with an agreeable plan: They would be bringing Yūsuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei over to headquarters and then to Hogwarts as transfers to 7th year on Genkai's recommendation. Kurama, smooth talker that he is, had already talked this out with his mother using a half-truth about his friend's father and a potential schooling opportunity while Hiei, through Koenma, got permission from Mukuro for this trip. They had gathered all of their things and were about to make their way to the wizards' Floo while everyone exchanged brief goodbyes with each other.

One particular kōrime, after giving Hiei a surprising hug, went over to Kuwabara and hugged him in turn while whispering something very softly into his ear.

"Please take good care of nii-san while you're away, okay? I still worry about both of you sometimes."

The tall redhead chuckled and whispered in return.

"Hey, he may be a jerk but your bro's in good hands with us."

Just because they were naïve and reckless didn't mean that they were completely oblivious.

Yūsuke himself finally moved over to Genkai and Keiko for some brief wishes of good luck until they met up. Genkai actually said "Don't trip and die, dimwit" but it was the thought that counted. He swept up Keiko and gave her a surprisingly soft kiss considering the trouble he was going to face.

"See you soon, okay? Don't worry, I'll stay safe."

"You'd better, jackass."

Smiling briefly, he turned to make his dreaded trip with magic when she grabbed him again and whispered something that no one else could catch. He stood still for a few seconds before stretching a very wide grin as he trotted over to the group and whispered quickly to Atsuko who responded with a very wide grin of her own.

Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall gave small smiles, happy to see how **that man's** son had some goodness in him while Severus huffed impatiently and Moody's eye still swirled in a paranoid manner.

After another brief goodbye with the ladies of the temple (including Koenma) they finally made their slow trek in order to experience the _wonders_ of magical travel.

With some curiosity in his veins, Hiei turned to the black-haired boy.

"**Detective, what exactly did your woman say to you to make you so…**_**happy**_**?"**

Smiling widely again, he turned to his team and pointed his thumbs at his chest.

"**Three guesses as to who's gonna be a dad at the end of the year?!"**

With Kuwabara catching the gist of it and the magic-users not understanding the language, the other three Tantei teammates only exchanged looks and thought as one: _"We are totally screwed; now he'll never shut up."_

_**:::Break:::**_

Everyone in the group couldn't help but be relieved when they had finally found themselves in front of Number 12. With all of the navigation and Floo travel they had made in order to make it here undetected, it had tested even Kurama's patience. It made them wonder if the rest of the Wizarding World was this complex which had dampened their enthusiasm.

After they had read the note Dumbledore has passed to them, they witnessed as the Black family home materialized in between the other houses. Kuwabara and Yūsuke looked surprised and baffled by the whole thing while Kurama and Hiei looked on with intrigue and indifference respectively.

Walking up to the front door, Moody's eyes darted around and he then opened the door allowing the others in with Atsuko and Team Urameshi following behind.

The newcomers were then understandably taken aback by the inside of the house with its dreary patterns, shadowy hallways and the disturbing mounted house-elf heads up on the wall. They had seen things much more disturbing, but it was still off-setting to see this in a human home.

"Such a charming décor" Hiei commented dryly.

The rest of them stifled their snickers as their magical companions stared.

Smiling again, Dumbledore gestured to their surroundings with a sweep of his hands.

"Well, this will be your temporary home for the time being so you are more than welcome to make yourself comfortable here. I and Professor McGonagall will give you a short tour but I can see from the time that dinner is fast approaching. Let's get you all settled so you can be properly fed and watered."

Atsuko chuckled at the typical Dumbledore statement while the rest were wondering if the Headmaster realized he was talking as though they were horses.

Commotion from upstairs distracted them as it moved over to the staircases and the source revealed to be several certain teenagers who then stopped abruptly while miraculously not toppling each other over.

Suddenly aware of the stares directed at them from the adults, they shifted nervously while they caught sight of the newcomers and were then immediately tense with curiosity when they recognized the black-haired man at the front.

Eyes still twinkling, the Headmaster was unfazed by the interruption and gestured to said students and said "These are some of our current students at Hogwarts. They will be sharing the house with you and I do hope you'll all get along splendidly."

They were actually a bit intimidated by Yūsuke, Kuwabara and Hiei with their suspicious stares while Kurama's flawless looks was making Hermione blush along with the boys (who all naturally immediately confused him for a girl).

McGonagall quickly intervened to cut the tension in the atmosphere.

"It's rude to stand with your mouths open instead of introducing yourselves to our new guests. Well?"

Flushing slightly, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny gave their names quickly while Fred and George introduced themselves with their usual cheekiness.

Blunt as ever, Hiei said "Hiei Jaganshi."

Their tallest teammate pointed his thumb to his chest. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kurama stepped forward and gave a short bow with a knowing grin on his face.

"Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino, at your service; and I am, in fact, a boy."

The embarrassed looks and blushes on the students' faces were able to even bring a grin to Hiei's stony expression.

Yūsuke uttered out "Yūsuke Urameshi" while searching their faces as if to find out if they'd already judged him.

Hoping to cut off any awkwardness, Atsuko chirped in with "Well I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving! Let's get a move on before the food dries up!"

Everyone else started at this interruption but the teenagers were the first to move followed by the guests and adults, though Yūsuke gave his mother a look saying that he wasn't fooled in the least.

They walked through the hallway tall and proud while the younger ones fidgeted slightly. Finally passing through the door at the end, they were then treated to the smell of Molly Weasley's cooking. The woman in question was standing near the sitting forms of her husband as well as the master of the house Sirius Black. All three heads turned to look at the large group as they trudged through the doorway.

"Oh good, everyone's here! Come now, there's plenty for everyone here at the table, no need to fuss!" she spoke quickly as she ushered everyone to their meals in her normal bossy motherly manner.

Naturally they all sat in terms of groups with the Tantei lined up next to each other and the teens opting for spots across the table with the grown-ups salvaging whatever seats were left over.

Hiei had sat down and looked at all of the cooked and tossed foods and spices with wariness since he was more used to hunting his next meal more than anything.

"**What stupidly complex food you humans have nowadays,"** he muttered.

Kurama winced and nudged Hiei's shoulder in reprimand, but not before Hermione had caught some of the foreign non-Japanese words coming from the fire demon's mouth. Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion before turning her attention again to her meal, and towards the particular mess the Weasley sons were making of their own meals.

The meal progressed for the first minute with awkwardness since unfortunate Yūsuke could feel the wandering eyes of their hosts linger on him every now and then, particularly Harry's. Temperamental as he was, he was just about to leave before Sirius decided to cut the tension that had been building in the room.

Looking in the general direction of the apparently-young adults, he opened with "So are any of you in school right now, or did you have to take time off from a job?"

Both Yūsuke and Hiei scoffed at the mention of school while Kurama and Kuwabara responded more positively.

"Sure, I'm in college right now and so is Kurama. I'm studyin' to become a doctor."

"Myself as well" the thief interjected politely.

Turning to the two unresponsive ones, it caused both demons to respond in kind as well.

"I'm just getting into cooking ramen right now; never had much time for school crap."

Going over the appalled looks of the witches in the room, Hiei responded with "I've never been to one of your schools."

Harry threw in "Why not?"

He somewhat regretted it when Hiei threw a demonic smirk in reply.

"**None of you humans would've lasted the week…"**

Yūsuke chirped in with **"I don't think they'd last the whole day."**

Confused by the private talk going on, they moved on to some more miscellaneous topics with each other that the newcomers barely took interest in while steering clear of any Order business.

Part of the meal was then interrupted when a certain bandy-legged cat tried to taste some of the aromatic meat. Embarrassed, Hermione scooped the feline up with an admonishing "No, Crookshanks!" when a certain someone put their opinion out.

"Aw, what an adorable kitty cat!"

Turning in surprise to the tallest of the guests, her surprise faded into confidence.

"Isn't he? He's always so curious, though, and he can irritate some of my dorm mates; everyone else says that he's ugly though."

Kuwabara nodded understandingly. "Well they're just being mean. Besides, my cat Eikichi can be like that too, but she's just the sweetest thing whenever it comes time for dinner."

"I know, right?"

While their conversation continued to delve into more topics feline, Ron and Harry only traded utterly baffled looks while Hiei, Kurama and Yūsuke looked oddly amused.

By the time that dinner had ended, they'd moved on to schooling more so on Hermione's part, which was then cut off by McGonagall who had pointed out that a tour was still in order and then the talks moved on with the stern professor showing them the layout of the house, where not to go, and what room was theirs for their stay.

They began almost immediately moving their stuff into their four-bedded room, giving the excuse that it had been a long day for them when they really wanted to regroup and think over what they were going to do now.

While they moved their luggage up the stairs giving their respective good-nights to Atsuko, Harry Potter couldn't help listening to a parting shot as they moved out of sight.

"Think any of this is gonna be too much for you, Urameshi?"

"Compared to some of the things we've cut down already? Beats me, I just hope this school won't be a pain in the ass."

When everyone had left either for their respective houses or bedrooms, the Golden Trio went to bed with curiosity once more burning in their adolescent minds.

This could only spell trouble for the coming year.

_**Fin**_

**I am not happy with how this chapter came out but I couldn't think of anything else. As far as their English goes, it's a ****long**** stretch but they all know English because: Yūsuke through Keiko and his mom; Kuwabara through Shizuru and Kurama's tutoring; Hiei and Kurama because they're Hiei and Kurama. I threw in a Kuwabara-Hermione ****friendship**** because I think it'd be freaking cute. Kuwabara and Yukina know about Hiei being her brother because they would catch on throughout 5 years of constant subtle hints at his identity. Some writers have Yūsuke's rebirth as a demon endow him with a demon's lifespan and youthful appearance, but given that this is Yūsuke we're talking about, I'd think he'd find a way to age alongside Keiko as the years passed, so he is physically 20. This "mystery" will involve the Trio not being hyper-competent (but not stupid) at investigating and the Tantei team being more careful about what info they could potentially give away.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
